Another Fun Filled Year
by Saint Miroku
Summary: Realizing that she doesn't have much time left, Tsumiki finally decides to be upfront and blunt with Io and confess her feelings to him. A very short Io X Tsumiki one shot. This is the end result of re-watching the entirety of this series in a single night. Also, merry Christmas!


Tsumiki stood at the side of the road, looking at the freshly fallen snow strewn about the ground. Today she was really going to do it, she was finally going to tell Io how she really felt. Her heart felt like it was about to explode, but she knew it was now or never. This was, after all, their last year in high school, and she needed to strike now before it was too late. She sighed deeply before looking up and seeing Io walking towards her.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked upon reaching her, a small smile forming across his face.

"Yes, I felt like talking a walk through the park, and I was wondering if you'd like to come with me." Tsumiki responded, successfully hiding her nervousness.

"Alright, I've got nothing better to do so let's go."

Tsumiki nodded and led him to the park. She had debated confessing to him right then and there, but she decided that it would be too sudden and she was feeling far too nervous, it would be best for her to build up her courage a bit before she made her move. Once they entered the park, they walked around for sometime, looking at all of the snow covered trees. They could see that all of the Christmas lights that the city had put up were still on display, the sun lighting them up against the snow that dominated the area. After some time of looking, the two decided to sit down on a nearby bench.

"I'm really glad I came out here, the park is really beautiful today." Io said.

"I... I'm glad too..." Tsumiki stammered, not having conquered her nervousness at all.

Io noticed and immediately replied, "Tsumiki, are you alright?"

"Yes, it's just that I... I..."

"Tsumiki?"

"I... I love you!" she shouted out, finally managing to say it out loud.

It took Io a moment to fully process what had just happened, but when he did, he smiled and said, "That's a relief, because truth be told, I've been in love with you for a long time now, I just didn't think you felt the same way."

"Jeez, just how thick can you get, idiot, I've been hinting at this for years now!" Tsumiki responded, no small amount of frustration evident in her voice.

"I'm so sorry about that, but I think I now how I can make it up to you."

"what are yo-" Tsumiki was cut off in mid-sentence as she suddenly felt her lips collide with Io's. She felt no small amount of shock at first, but as she processed what was actually happening, she quickly sunk into the kiss. The two stayed interlocked until they were both forced to break for air.

"See, I told you I'd pay you back." Io said, with a large smirk across his face.

"Idiot..." Tsumiki said quietly, unable to control the small smile that was forming to match his.

As the two looked into each others eyes again, they couldn't help but move closer and closer to each other, until they eventually locked lips once again.

Hiding some distance away, their friends (whom had been following and observing the pair this entire time) couldn't help but smile.

"Well I guess you were right after all, she really did do it today." Sakaki said.

"Of course, Christmas really gets a young maidens heart going, and she definitely needed that king of energy to break through Io's dense stoicism." Mayoi replied, her signature smirk now much bigger than normal.

"Is that so, well, I guess that energy was just a bit too much for Hime then."

Mayoi looked back to see Hime lying face down in a massive patch of scarlet stained snow.

"Hime, are you okay?!" She asked in a panic.

Hime slowly rose out of the snow, "I... I'm fine it's just..." She was suddenly interrupted as she caught sight of Io and Tsumiki's second kiss, causing a fresh torrent of blood to erupt forth from her nose at high speed.

"Well, I guess we'd better get Hime out of here and go find a doctor or something." Sakaki said.

"Definitely, still, it's great to know that things are going to be a lot more interesting from now on." Hime said.

Sakaki nodded in agreement as he stood up and helped Hime onto her feet. The coming days were going to be a lot more chaotic than normal, but at least they'd have this to look forward to.


End file.
